Dessert
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: Ciel est encore en train d'apprendre... / Se passe aprés la fin de la saison 2: Traduction de la fiction de Maiden Of The Moon.


_Voila une traduction de la fiction nommée « Dessert », de la talentueuse Maiden Of The Moon ^-^_

_( Attention, certaines scènes peuvent choquer )._

_**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais que traduire la fiction de Maiden Of The Moon._

_**Lien vers la fiction originale : **_

_http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5470513/26/Shorts_

_

* * *

_

Dessert : 

.

« Je m'ennuie. »

Des ongles allongés glissent de plus en plus haut, laissant des sillons rouges vifs sur une joue soyeuse et pleine, aussi pâle que de la porcelaine. Une main délicate soulève un menton anguleux, des cils tremblants chatouillant la peau veloutée d'un petit doigt. Du visage qui-n'est-pas-le-sien commence à s'échapper un liquide vermillon, comme une pâtisserie fourrée à la confiture.

Le jeune novice humecte ses lèvres brillantes; l'ombre penchée derrière lui soupire.

« Vous venez à peine de commencer. »

Un grommèlement, un grognement. Les griffes noires s'enfoncent d'un demi centimètre dans la chair étrangère, créant des couleurs qui s'accordent avec ses yeux félins et scintillants.

« Je n'aime pas ça. »

C'est un sentiment que le garçon attaché sur le lit partage, alors que des cordes épaisses blessent ses poignets, ses chevilles, son estomac, sa bouche. Il essaye d'aboyer une commande pour pouvoir se libérer, mais ne réussit qu'à s'étouffer sur sa salive et des morceaux de fibres synthétiques. Il commence à sentir le début d'un sanglot au fond de sa gorge…

La silhouette parle une nouvelle fois, du ton d'un parent exaspéré.

« Vous avez accepté de prendre cette responsabilité. Je vous _ai_ pourtant prévenu… »

La réponse du démon réprimandé est une moue boudeuse, son regard d'un bleu profond plongeant dans les iris remplis de larmes qui se trouvent en dessous de lui.

« Hmph. Est-ce que je ne peux pas tout simplement le manger, et en finir avec ça ? J'ai tellement _faim_… »

Son souffle a une odeur de friandises, de toffees, et de caramel; ses lèvres ont la texture du satin, luxueux et doux. Sa langue trace un chemin tranquille sur le coté du visage mouillé de larmes de son co-contractant - comme un enfant impatient volant un peu de crème de son gâteau d'anniversaire.

« Vous ne devriez vraiment pas, jeune maître - votre contrat n'a pas été complété. Cela serait une insulte à ma tutelle, si vous veniez à violer les règles des démons. »

Le jeune diable se recule, au moins pour un court instant, afin de lancer un regard moqueur à l'ombre qui se tient derrière lui.

« Ce ne sont vraiment que _tes_ propres règles. »

La masse d'ombres murmure son assentiment à contre cœur, ses yeux brillants comme deux étoiles pourpres dans le noir. Mais pourtant, il y a une petite lueur d'amusement au fond de ces lueurs - comme si tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie, un jeu, ou un scénario qu'ils avaient répété de maintes et maintes fois.

« C'est du pareil au même. Et si quelqu'un venait à être au courant ? »

Cinq doigts minces se replient, rampent, et s'arrêtent, tâtant l'arrière d'un cou fragile. Il y a plus de force dans ce toucher délicat qu'il n'y en a dans toutes les cordes du monde, et le garçon sait qu'il est inutile d'essayer de se libérer. Mais il n'est qu'humain, et il succombe à la tentation.

« _Je _ne serais surement pas celui qui dirait quoi que ce soit. Et toi ? »

Le rire est palpable, à présent - recouvrant les mots du jeune novice comme une couche du plus fin chocolat noir, les rendant séducteurs et sucrés, cruels et innocents. Et son mentor avale ces mots mielleux avec un plaisir manifeste, un humour noir faisant se recourber ses lèvres dans la lueur d'un rayon de lune argenté.

« Vous savez que je ne peux pas désobéir à un ordre. »

Comme si c'était une plaisanterie, un jeu, ou un scénario qu'ils avaient répété de maintes et maintes fois.

« Dans ce cas.. Je t'ordonne de fermer tes yeux, Sebastian. »

L'enfant se trouvant sur le matelas luxueux se débat, se tortille autant que ses liens le lui permettent; l'adrénaline se diffuse dans ses veines comme de l'acide, brûlant son cœur, son esprit, son estomac et ses membres. Ses propres yeux sont exorbités, comme si il voulait ainsi forcer l'autre à ouvrir les siens… Mais le monde devient tout d'un coup entièrement noir, sa vision avalée par les ombres, les éclairs, et le son joueur d'un rire d'enfant. Et il peut entendre le craquement d'une mâchoire, le souffle des flammes de l'enfer, la glissade d'incisives humides et aiguisées…

« Yes, my Lord. »

Le novice est encore en train d'apprendre, doit admettre son majordome; de tels dénouements ont parfois été bien plus bruyants. Il y a toujours le cri perçant du condamné, le flic-flac mouillé des intérieurs rencontrant l'extérieur… mais le petit démon a appris à taire son exubérance, à étouffer ses sons de plaisir quand il mord, mange et avale. Un tel contrôle démontre sa progression vers une plus grande maturité, comme un bébé qui devient habitué au couteau et à la fourchette.

Sebastian est fier, au fond de lui.

Et bientôt, tout devient silencieux, et ce silence devient assourdissant.

« … puis-je ouvrir mes yeux, maintenant, jeune maître ? »

Une odeur de sucre, un ronronnement. Sa réponse est contenue dans la caresse humide et cuivrée sur sa joue; le gout de lèvres mouillées contre les siennes, délicates et souriantes. Des genoux recouverts de cuir rencontrent le bord du lit, et des jambes s'emmêlent alors que la paire tombe en arrière, parmi les restes ensanglantés qui les accueillent presque chaleureusement.

« _Non._ »

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette traduction ~ N'hésitez pas à partager vos critiques ! =)_


End file.
